inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 044 (Chrono Stone)
Fei's The Enemy!? (フェイが ！？, Fei ga teki!?) is the forty fourth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The next match starts but everyone is shocked to find out that Fei Rune is the captain of the third team of Feida; Garu. As the match starts, Fei stops Taiyou's Keshin Armed shoot with only his foot and passes through everyone in a rough manner that shocks Tenma. He tries to persuade Fei to come back but is kicked right in front of his face with the soccer ball. All hope seems lost but then... Zanark Avalonic comes back and seems to have finished his training. Will El Dorado Team 03 be able to turn things around? Plot The episode starts with Tenma talking to Wonderbot and is sad about Fei, but Kinako comes in and encourages Tenma to win the final match. In the field, the Garu team advances and shockingly, Fei Rune is revealed to be the captain. Tenma asks Fei to come back and stop, but Fei wants to stay in Garu. As the match starts, not a single member of Garu moves and as Taiyou uses his Keshin Armed to shoot, Fei suddenly comes in and stops it with his foot, after this Fei rushes through the field, and shoots with Bouncer Rabbit, scoring the first goal, leaving Tenma shocked. Fei continues the rough plays and steals the ball from Torb, injuring Torb in the process. Fei shoots without a hissatsu and Shinsuke Mixi Transes but is unable to stop it, making two goals in favor of Garu. Tenma asks why Fei does this, but Fei still doesn't listen to Tenma and continues the harsh plays with tackling Taiyou, Hamano and Hayami and shooting at Shinsuke. While shooting, Fei looks at Shinsuke and scares him with his glare. Tenma comes in front of Fei, asking him to stop but the unexpected happened. Fei shot Tenma, shocking everyone, especially Wonderbot, Kinako and Aoi. Through the pain, Tenma stood up and used Wonder Trap to make Fei remember and steals the ball but Fei tries to steal it back. Tenma then uses Aggressive Beat but then fails and Fei is still on his resolve with Feida, and as he dribbles, the first half ends and Zanark Avalonic enters the stadium, and he seems to have completed his training. Major events *The third match of Ragnarok opposing El Dorado Team 03 and Garu started. *Fei Rune was seen as the captain of Garu and scored two goals, passing Shinsuke. *Taiyou used his Keshin Armed, but his shot was stopped easily by Fei. *Zanark returned from his training at the end of the episode. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * (Flashback) * * (Flashback/Failed) Keshin * Keshin Armed/Mixi Max used Keshin Armed * (Debut) * (Flashback) * (Flashback) Mixi Max * Proverb Tenma Soccer is the bridge that connects all of us! Gallery Fei stopping Taiyou's armed shoot CS 44 HQ.png|Fei stopping Taiyou's Keshin Armed shoot. Shinsuke stopping Fei's normal shoot CS 44 HQ.png|Shinsuke trying to stop Fei's normal shoot Navigation